


Dragon Ball Tweet

by SilverScyther



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Death, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z Abridged - Freeform, Earth, F/M, Fighting, Namek, Twitter, everyone is a mess, twitterverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScyther/pseuds/SilverScyther
Summary: The Dragon Ball Z story line in the form of tweets between characters. It makes a bit more sense if you read it. Partially inspired by DBZ Abridged and partially inspired by boredom.Featuring: @Growku @KrillinIt @TheKingPiccolo @Piccolo'sWeapon @PrinceVegeta @NappaTime @MartialMother @LordFreezer and much much more.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Dragon Ball Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bringing over groups of old stories that I never published here and reviving them. With everyone staying indoors to be safe during the virus I'm going to add a few more options for wasting time and trust me this story is a waste of time (A funny one).
> 
> Unlike most of my other works this one does feature some bad language just in case that's an issue for you.
> 
> Twitter handles will be italicized because where I originally posted them it didn't support the @ sign and that's how I'm used to doing it, so that won't change in my quick edits.

_TheRaditz_ \- Going to Earth to find my brother, wishing I had cable in this stupid pod #Bored

_PrinceVegeta_ \- My pod has cable and Space Netflix, but then again I'm not some third class saiyan like yourself _TheRaditz_. I guess I just get the finer things in life #Royalty #Rich

_TheRaditz_ \- Okay, wow _PrinceVegeta_ it's no wonder you have no friends #AttitudeProblems #EntitledJerks

_NappaTime_ \- I'm _PrinceVegeta's_ best friend #BroLove

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Shut up _NappaTime_ #SurroundedByIdiots

_TheRaditz_ \- Finally made it to Earth, it looks much less destroyed than I was expecting.

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Some long haired idiot showed up and started harassing me then ran off because I wasn't who he wanted, weirdo. Still I'm going to follow him because I need something to do today #FollowingTheFreak

_Growku_ \- Going with my wife to meet all my friends, oh and my son is coming #Happy

_KrillinIt_ \- _Growku_ finally arrived at the island kingdom of the old pervert. It's great to see him and some kid I don't know. #Kidnapping?

_Growku_ \- Sorry I forgot you at home _MartialMother_ I'll probably make it up to you when Gohan and I come home safe and sound because nothing can go wrong at our little gathering. #Guilty

_RichBich_ \- Apparently _Growku_ is a father... I'm not sure how to deal with that, but at least Gohan's cute.

_TheRaditz_ \- So I find Kakarot surrounded by a midget, a child, a blue haired woman, a turtle, and a creepy old man, plus he has amnesia. This is just perfect he takes one hit to the head as a baby and now he doesn't know how to destroy planets properly. #JustBlowItUp It's not that hard.

_Growku_ -I have a brother, I just know we'll be the best of friends #Family

_KrillinIt_ \- So I was just slapped through a house by _Growku's_ brother so far, I'm not a fan of this guy. #SplintersForDays

_TheRaditz_ \- I'm just gonna take his son and try to force him to help me, seems like a solid plan #BabySitting #LivingForStockholmSyndrome

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- So glad I followed the freak here, that was a great show. I got to watch _Growku_ and _KrillinIt_ get smacked around a bit and then a kid got stolen. #TheLittleThings

_Growku_ \- Me and _PiccoloTheKing_ are going to beat up my brother and save my son, I bet we'll become friends after we win the fight. _KrillinIt_ you can just stay behind.

_TheRaditz_ \- This child thing is so loud, I'm just throwing it in the pod #PeaceAndQuiet

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- We finally made it and found the guy _TheRaditz_ , which is just about as dumb as anything I could have guessed #Whatever #RelatedToGoku

_Growku_ \- It's time to get my son back let's do it _PiccoloTheKing_ #Friends

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Whatever _Growku_ , I just don't want your long lost brother over there destroying my planet #SoNotFriends

_TheRaditz_ \- I'm ready to take those two out, I'll totally show _PrinceVegeta_ and _NappaTime_ I'm awesome

_PrinceVegeta_ \- _NappaTime_ , I bet _TheRaditz_ is going to die lol

_PicccoloTheKing_ \- Ok, so the fight started and I just lost an arm, but I guess I'll just deal with that later. I have a plan. _Growku_ just distract him for like five minutes #Makankōsappō 

_Growku_ \- We aren't doing so well, but apparently someone taught Gohan headbutt because he nailed Raddish. #ProudFather

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Finally managed to kill _TheRaditz_ and I took out _Growku_ #DoubleKill. Today has been pretty productive, but I still think something is missing aside from my arm.

_KrillinIt_ \- Went after _Growku_ and found him basically dead, there was nothing I could've done to help unless I actually helped while they were fighting, but it's in the past now.

_TheKingPiccolo_ \- I was missing my arm so I regrew that and now I kidnapped the kid, so this was definitely a good day. 

_TheRaditz_ \- _NappaTime_ and _PrinceVegeta_ Avenge me #LiterallyBleedingOut

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Yeah I'm not going to do that _TheRaditz_ , but I think I'll go on a milk run and grab a few dragon balls #Immortality

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- So I ended up with my arch-enemies kid, _TheRaditz_ had a decent idea I'll just have to make him into a killing machine. #Goals

_KrillinIt_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ return Gohan he shouldn't be raised by a monster like you. #PoliteRequest

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- _KrillinIt_ do you really think you can handle me you bald headed dwarf? #ComeAtMe

_RichBich_ \- Hahaha _KrillinIt_ you just got owned, but this is actually really serious #NoJoke

_KrillinIt_ \- What exactly are you doing _RichBich_ , I don't see some #BulmaBrigade rushing in to fight a battle against _PIccoloTheKing_ #BackOff

_MartialMother_ \- I hope everyone is having a good time at Kame House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to let me know what you thought. I'm bringing this story over by cleaning up old chapters if you guys enjoy them I'll continue writing new ones.


	2. Training and Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of stuff happens off screen Gohan joins twitter, get's abandoned, and begins his training within like three lines and the saiyans arrive. Oh joy.

_KrillinIt_ \- So who wants to break the news to _MartialMother_

_MartialMother_ \- _KrillinIt_ what news?

_RichBich_ \- Good luck _KrillinIt_ #SucksToBeYou

_KrillinIt_ \- Okay, _MartialMom_ , so here's the thing your husband was killed mostly by accident, but Gohan is okay because the murderer made sure not to hurt him when he kidnapped him. #Sorry

_RichBitch_ -I can literally hear _MartialMom_ yelling all the way here in West City... awkward

_MartialMom_ \- odboisdhfdsohif **** ddfksdjksdv **** Moster **** aifhiwowewfwefewfn *************

_KrillinIt_ \- _MartialMom_ um wow

_RichBitch_ \- _KrillinIt_ really wow

_PiccoloTheKing_ -Real classy #Wench

* * *

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo just ditched me. _PiccoloTheKing_ can you come help me, I'm lost and I don't know how to contact anyone else

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ you're going to learn how to survive on your own so good luck, I need to train.

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Just destroyed the moon, no big deal #Hardcore

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ -Where did I get these new clothes and why is my tail gone? #Confused

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ , Mr. Piccolo I did it, I got dragon tail meat as food. I'm learning more about surviving.

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Whatever, _Piccolo'sWeapon_ I'm coming to get you soon and your real training will start. It's a secret so no more tweeting

* * *

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Just destroyed a gross bug planet #BugSpray

_NappaTime_ \- How much longer _PrinceVegeta_? #Bored

_PrinceVegeta_ \- _Nappatime_ just go to sleep and stop talking to me, we'll get there when we get there #NoPatience

_NappaTime_ \- Alright I guess I'll take a nap

_PriceVegeta_ \- Idiot, I'll kill you one day #Goals

* * *

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo is amazing and he's taught me so much #RoleModel

_KrillinIt_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ you do realize he's like literally a monster who stole you from your family #StockolmSyndrom

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _KrillinIt_ , you just don't know him #Don'tJudge

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ we have saiyans to worry about don't bother with the rabble, you're better than them #BadCompany

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- And you _KrillinIt_ I will tear you apart, stop talking about me. Know your place you bald idiot.

_KrillinIt_ \- You got it, _PiccoloTheKing_ #TreadingLightly

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ , yes sir.

_Yachamp_ \- Guys I'm here so we don't have anything to worry about #ConfidenceIsKey

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- I bet he dies first or maybe the midget #TakingBets

_KrillinIt_ \- You think I'm going to die first? #NoFaith

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- I meant the other midget, the one who looks like he smeared bird crap on his face and put red stickers on his cheeks #Creepy

_KrillitIt_ \- _PiccoloTheKing,_ you mean Chaiotzu? #RightSpelling?

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- I don't know and I couldn't care less, I generally don't bother to learn the name of people who I originally think are clown dwarves. _Piccolo'sWeapon_ , don't talk to them assuming we all don't die. #MoreRabble

_KrillinIt_ \- You're lucky Chaiotzu was forced to delete his account for inappropriate tweets or he'd probably be upset #Offensive Tien is just too lazy to check his phone or he has priorities like this battle

_Yamchamp_ \- Are you guys ignoring me? #I'mRightHere

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Oh, look the saiyans are here #KindOfImportant

_Yachamp-_ Screw it I'll show you guys I'm too cool to ignore. I'm going to fight first. #Ready

_KrillinIt_ \- Oh no, _Yachamp_ is dead #CorpseCity

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Hahahaha called it

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ -Oh Kami, someone died #FeelingSick

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- That's part of battle _Piccolo'sWeapon,_ if it's any consolation he seemed rather unimportant and I'm not sorry for his death so you shouldn't have to be #BetterHimThanUs. And don't talk about that old wrinkly guardian

_BetterHalf_ \- You watch what you say about me I'm basically God, #TopOfTheWorld

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Thanks _PiccoloTheKing_ , I feel better

_KrillinIt_ \- Was that sarcasm, _Piccolo'sWeapon?_

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- He's like four, he's too young to be using sarcasm

_KrillinIt_ \- But he's old enough to fight?

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Of course

* * *

_PrinceVegeta_ \- So we still have a few left over Saibamen who's up next #GameOn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to let me know what you thought. I'm bringing this story over by cleaning up old chapters if you guys enjoy them I'll continue writing new ones.


	3. The Battle Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm ups end and @NappaTime steps in.

_KrillinIt_ \- Eeew, I got some Yamcha on my gi #Stains

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Wow it's too bad you can't just create new clothes, like me #King

_KrillinIt_ \- You know what screw this I'm taking some cybermen down.

_PrinceVegeta_ \- It's spelled Saibamen #GoToSchool

_KrillinIt_ \- Well I killed them so it doesn't matter does it? #MiddleSchoolDropOut #RaisedByTurtlePerv

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- _KrillinIt_ You missed one, don't worry I got it #OnFire

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Wow _PiccoloTheKing_ you're amazing #Best

_NappaTime_ \- He can spit energy? Can I learn that _PrinceVegeta_? #Goals

_PrinceVegeta_ \- _NappaTime_ I honestly don't care.

_KrillinIt_ \- Are we going to ignore the one's I killed? #Hello

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- So what's next #MovingOn

_KrillinIt_ \- Really?

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Honestly, they're pretty weak. It's not that much of an accomplishment #GetOverIt

_NappaTime_ \- It's like killing _TheRaditz_ , but greener and more explodey

_TheRaditz_ \- Jerks, respect the dead #BeyondTheGrave

_PrinceVegeta_ \- _TheRaditz_ How are you even contacting us?

_TheRaditz_ \- HFIL has surprisingly good wifi and cell connection #KindaImpressed

_PrinceVegeta_ \- _NappaTime_ block him #StayDead * _BlockRaditz_ *

_NappaTime- *_ Block _TheRaditz_ *

* * *

_NappaTime_ \- Well, I guess I'll just punch this guy's arm off #WarmUp

_TriEye_ \- guvk tgat hyrts $Ow

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Is he illiterate?

_KrillinIt_ \- _PrinceVegeta_ No, he's a lefty and in a lot of pain, but that's not what I'm paying attention to. _TriEye_ is a #Hypocrite for always judge people for being on their phone, but when you're dying you reach for yours.

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- I remember when I lost an arm. I also remember when I re-grew it, but you can't do that can you _TriEye_ , hahahahaha #Classic

_Chow2_ \- Made a new account, now I'm going to take out the big guy, for _TriEye_ #Bombastic

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Does he know what Bombastic means?

_KrillinIt_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ , well he is only... wait how old is Chaitzu?

_NappaTime_ \- Why do I suddenly have a human backpack? #Fashion?

_Chow2_ \- Goodbye Everyone #GreaterGood

_KrillinIt_ \- Does he know we can't wish him back?

_TriEye_ \- Boooooo

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _TriEye,_ What?

_KrillinIt_ \- He probably meant noooooooo

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Oh, well he's a bit late

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Two for two I called it #Dead

_NappaTime_ \- I think I got some of him stuck in my hair

_PrinceVegeta-_ _NappaTime_ , you don't have hair #Idiot

_NappaTime_ \- Oh, then I guess I'm fine

_KrillinIt_ \- Bleh, I had my mouth open I think I accidentally swallowed some _Chow2_ and now it's on my clothes, first _Yamchamp_ and now this #DryCleaners#MouthWash

* * *

_NappaTime_ \- I think I made the three eye guy mad

_TriEye_ \- #Kikohou

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- So he manages to spell that correctly...

_NappaTime_ \- That one stung a bit and chipped my armor, good job... oh he's dead too

_PrinceVegeta_ \- It's like all they know how to do is sacrifice themselves or be sacrificed by someone else, is this how you learn to fight on earth?

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Great so half our 'team' is already dead and we've done almost no damage to the weaker of our two opponents #AnotherOneBitesTheDust #NotGreatOdds

_KrillinIt_ \- When's _Growku_ going to get here? #TimeofNeed

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Is he going to wait until we're all dead?

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I have a feeling this is going to be a trend

_NappaTime_ \- Who's _Growku_?

_KrillinIt_ \- Our strongest fighter, he'll wreck you #TakeDown

_NappaTime_ \- Ooooh, I want to fight him

_PrinceVegeta_ \- _KrillinIt_ , now you've done it

_NappaTime_ \- I call a Nappa Time Out.

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _NappaTime_ , What?

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- Are you kidding?

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Ughhh, you have three hours after that the fight's back on

_NappaTime_ \- So does anyone know any fun games? #PlayTime

_PrinceVegeta_ \- We could play scrabble now that the illeterate guy is gone

_KrillinIt_ \- PrinceVegeta, he was just missing an arm #Defense

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- KrillinIt, that just sounds like an excuse #Lame

_NappaTime_ \- Well since he's gone we can play a clapping game

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I rather play scrabble than clap

_NappaTime_ \- _PrinceVegeta_ , I changed my mind, I don't want to clap I want to blow something up

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Well you can't blow these guys up, remember? You made that decision and you have to live with it #TakeResponsibility

_PiccoloTheKing_ \- I can hear some boats by the ocean over there, why not go blow those up?

_NappaTime_ \- Hurray, wait what's a boat? #Whatever #I'llSee

_PrinceVegeta_ \- And now we wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this please let me know what you thought because as I add new stories I want to know which to continue this has some chapters backlogged so I'll be uploading at least daily for the entirety of next week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues and it doesn't go well.

_NappaTime_ \- Wow this is fun #RedWater

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- _PrinceVegeta_ was he born this idiotic or did he land on his head as a child. That's how we ended up with _Growku_

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- I don't know what went wrong with him, but now you understand why I'm in a bad mood right? I have to deal with him all the time. #PainOfSuperiority

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- That's fair, but I don't go kill people when I'm in a bad mood... well not recently

 _KrillinIt_ \- You totally would _PiccoloTheKing_ you've threatened to kill me multiple times #Dangerous

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo would never go kill people just because he's in a bad mood. Don't be so rude _KrillinIt_

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- He's right I would only go on a murder spree if I was in a really bad mood, for example if a short bald man was judging me #OnMyLastNerve

 _KrillinIt_ \- You know _PiccoloTheKing_ , Have I ever told you I really like your cape you have a good fashion sense. I'm a big fan so please don't kill me. #NumberOneFan

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Yeah it's super cool, can I have a cape _PiccoloTheKing_? #CapedCrusaders

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Maybe when you're older _Piccolo'sWeapon_

 _PriceVegeta_ \- Are you all assuming you'll actually be alive?

 _KrillinIt_ \- I like to be optimistic _PrinceVegeta_

 _NappaTime_ \- I'm back to kill you guys #Ready

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- So much for optimism #Sigh

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- There you go, your time is up. _NappaTime_ try not to drag this out too much #ScheduleToKeep #Immortality

 _NappaTime_ \- You got it, but I'll still have fun

 _KrillinIt_ \- Let's work together guys, #TeamWork

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- This can't go well

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo you'll watch out for me, right

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Sure kid, but it'll probably kill me #JustAFeeling

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Don't joke like that, please

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- You'll all end up dead so he isn't exactly wrong

 _NappaTime_ \- Here I come #GoTime

* * *

 _NappaTime-_ Hey PrinceVegeta I figured out how to shoot energy out of my mouth, wanna see

PrinceVegeta- Whatever, Immortality better be worth this migraine

 _NappaTime_ \- Look Vegeta totally killing the toddler now #ImmaFirinMahLazer

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Gohan Move! #InTheLineOfFire

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo Help!

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- This is why I hate everyone #NamekianShield

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo are you okay? I don't want you to be hurt #MyHero #ILoveYou

PiccoloTheKing- No, I'm not okay just look at me I'm basically a mess #CalledIt

NappaTime- Can attack them?

PrinceVegeta- No, wait I want to watch this. #Emotional

Piccolo'sWeapon- Please don't go, please you have to be alright

PiccoloTheKing- Sorry kid #IBlameYourFather

Piccolo'sWeapon- No #TearDropsOnMyGuitar

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- You better not die, I won't have my death be in vain and make sure you punch _Growku_ in the face when he finally get's here #HisFault. The only positive is that I'm taking _BetterHalf_ with me, die you old bag of crap #SmallVictory

 _BetterHalf_ \- What the shi-

 _PapaPopo_ \- Well I guess I'm alone, whatever #WateringFlowers

NappaTime- Well I got the green guy instead of the little one #Whatever #DeathIsDeath

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _NappaTime_ stop talking to me and finish off the rest the emotional show is over and I'm getting sick of your crap. If you make my headache any worse I'm killing you #DareMe

* * *

_Piccolo's Weapon- No. No. No. NO! I'll kill you #FuryModeActivated_

_NappaTime- Aww he seems sad, sorry the green one is dead #NotActuallySorry #HowTheCookieCrumbles #MmmmCookies_

_Piccolo'sWeapon- Eat this you moron #Masenko_

_PiccoloTheKing- Oh, now you start attacking #TaughtHimThat_

_NappaTime- Power Punch #BlockedIt_

_Piccolo'sWeapon- It didn't work #Failure_

_PrinceVegeta- Honestly did you expect it to? I mean yes, you powered up, but past experience proves you really aren't going to beat NappaTime #Delusion_

_NappaTime- Ok this time I'm finishing you, no more green men to stop me #Finally_

_Growku_ \- Don't worry guys I made it #JustInTime. Wait where is everyone? #SmallParty

 _NappaTime_ \- Darn it someone saved the kid again #ThirdTimeBetterBeTheCharm

* * *

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Dad finally you made it. You're late you let almost everyone die, how could you? #IMissPiccolo

 _Growku_ \- Oh no Piccolo, Tien, and the small bald thing are all dead? #Tragedy

 _KrillinIt_ \- No, I'm right here #I'mASurvivor

 _Growku_ \- No the other little bald one #RedCheeks

 _KrillinIt_ \- You mean _Chow2_?

 _Growku_ \- Yeah that one, they're all dead?

 _KrillinIt_ \- You forgot Yamcha...

 _Growku_ \- Who?

 _KrillinIt_ \- Doesn't matter, just look around. _PiccoloTheKing_ is over there, _TriEye_ is over there, Pieces of _Chow2_ are all over, and _Yachamp_ is in the crater and on my gi. #Graveyard

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- What took you so long? If you were a few minutes quicker Piccolo would be alive #MentorDown #IBlameYou

 _Growku_ \- Well you know how it is...

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- No, dad I don't know how it is, all I know is that Piccolo and our other "friends" are dead

 _NappaTime_ \- I don't like being ignored, pay attention to me #LoudAndProud

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Great another one is here and _NappaTime_ is getting ornery, just perfect #DelayingTheInevitable

Growku- Who are you guys? #Villians

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Hello Kakarot, we are the saiyans and we're here for the Dragon Balls #Introductions #Immortality #ToughGuys

 _Growku_ \- What's a Kakarot? #Sayings #AvengeMyFriends...AndYamcha

PrinceVegeta- No we're Sayains. Somehow I'm getting a _NappaTime_ vibe from you and I'm not enjoying it. _NappaTime_ kill him #Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to let me know what you thought. I'm bringing this story over by cleaning up old chapters if you guys enjoy them I'll continue writing new ones.


	5. Chapter 5

_Growku_ \- Did these guys kill everyone?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Well the big guy killed every except Yamcha

 _KrillinIt_ \- _Yachamp_ was basically killed by a piece of cabbage with legs

 _Groku_ \- Eww I hate vegetables #MeatIsPro

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Not the point. Can you kill them?

 _Growku_ \- Probably here I go #Punch

 _NappaTime_ \- _PrinceVegeta_ help he's killing me #DownHill

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Sorry, _NappaTime_ I'm polishing my scouter or something equally as important #Don'tCare

 _NappaTime_ \- Please I'm hurt, you have to do something #Buddies

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Fine I'll do something #Fatality

 _NappaTime_ \- Now I am the dead #Why?

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _NappaTime_ Because I despise you #FeelingGood

* * *

 _Growku_ \- Why'd you kill your friend #Confused

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- If you knew how annoying he was you'd want to kill him too, I did the universe a favor #You'reWelcome

 _Growku_ \- Okay thanks #StandUpGuy

 _KrillinIt_ \- He isn't a good guy, he killed all our friends

 _Growku_ \- Oh yeah that happened, okay I guess I better beat you

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Technically that was NappaTime and I was the one who killed him. If anything I carried out your revenge so you guys owe me. Regardless, a third class saiyan such as yourself can't hope to stand up to me, a prince. #HigherPower

 _Groku_ \- Wow, you're a prince of a whole kingdom #Impressive

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- No, I am the prince of an entire race #KingdomsAreSmallTime

 _Growku_ \- Wow that's a lot of people

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Less than you'd think between myself and the green one we've killed about half the population. He took out raditz your idiot brother and I killed the fool _NappaTime_ #NotUpset

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- That means your race is almost entirely extinct #Underwhelming, but if everyone else was as horrible as you two I'm not complaining.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- We're a warrior race it's in our blood to fight, yours too you little halfbreed.

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Maybe that's why I want to kill you so badly or maybe it's because you killed _PiccoloTheKing_.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- I really don't care, now are we going to fight or what? After I finish you fools off, I'm going to gather my dragonballs and wish for immortality

 _KrillinIt_ \- Just a note, once you killed piccolo the dragon balls stopped working so immortality is a no go.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- WHAT?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- #Idiot

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- I'll teach you to get lippy with me kid, right after I kill your father #You'reNext

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Bring it on #Pumped

 _KrillinIt_ \- When did Piccolo'sWeapon get so hardcore? #Fearless

 _Growku_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ must have been a good influence #OweHimOne

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- He was a good influence, unlike someone else #KnowWhoI'mTalkingAbout

 _Growku_ \- Are you talking about _Yachamp,_ was he a bad influence?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- ugh... I wish _PiccoloTheKing_ was here

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Are you ignoring me? #BigMistake

* * *

 _Growku_ \- Wanna fight by some cliffs and rocks, there's some nearby #ToTheLeft

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Whatever #JustStart

 _Growku_ \- #Kaoiken

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- #Kaio- what

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Ok so ow, but I'm still of a higher class. #Take this

 _Growku_ -#Times3

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- No, I am not dealing with this, just no. #I'mGoingToKillYou #GalickGun

 _Growku_ \- #Ka...me...ha...me...haaaa #KaoikenTimes4

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- You know what #OozaruTime

* * *

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Where the hell is the moon? What is this shit? #Seriously What's wrong with this planet

 _Growku_ \- Honestly I don't know, I just got back a little while ago #Confused

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Ha I totally blew it up #NailedIt #LivingOnThroughDestruction #BeyondTheGrave

 _Growku_ \- What happened to the man in the moon? Did he escape? #Life/Death

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- You know maybe being dead isn't so bad, I got away from _Growku_

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ shut up and stay dead. It doesn't even matter, _Growku_ your father figured out how to create a false moon so we could transform #Scientists

 _Growku_ \- My dad was a scientist, who knew?

 _KrillinIt_ \- That might explain where Gohan got his intelligence,

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I certainly didn't get it from my brainless father #StillAngry

 _KrillinIt_ \- #Harsh

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Does anyone care that I'm literally transforming into a giant ape, right now #Priorities

 _Growku_ \- Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Bwahahaha #BigMonkey

 _Growku_ \- Wow your clothes are stretchy #Spandexish?

 _KrillinIt_ \- _Growku_ Aren't there more important things to worry about than fashion?

 _Growku_ \- Like what?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Like the fact that he might kill us all

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- There's no 'might' I will absolutely kill you all.

 _Groku_ \- #SolarFlare

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Aljd dfhdkfhkd asdlksalkh

 _Growku_ \- Why can't he type? #MonkeyMind

 _KrillintIt_ \- He can't see his phone's keyboard #Blinded

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Wait... how's he typing with giant monkey hands in the first place?

 _Growku_ \- Maybe it's stretchy like his clothes #Stretchy

 _KingKai_ \- _Growku_ use the spirit bomb #Hurry Forget about the phone

KrillinIt- I just realized we deal with a lot of royalty. _PrinceVegeta, PiccoloTheKing, KingKai_ #ImportantCompany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

_PrinceVegeta_ \- What's a spirit bomb?

_KrillinIt_ \- Basically a hack #LastDitchEffort

_Goku_ \- Gathering #Energy #GiveItToMeWorld

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Yeah, not happening #MonkeyMouthBlast

_Growku_ \- Oops... I dropped it #MyBad

_PrinceVegeta_ \- I'll pop you like a balloon #Squeeze

* * *

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Hey _KrillinIt_ shouldn't we help my dad or something? #Shrug

_KrillinIt_ \- As much as I am a fan of 'or something' I guess we should do something #BackToBattle

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- We're here, so what can we do now? #Um?

_FatA_ **- I cut off his tail #MonkeyMeat #Chopped

_KrillinIt_ \- Wow he's back to normal again, it's too bad he's still stronger than us #DarnIt

_FatA_ **- Are you literally telling me it doesn't matter? #Waste

_KrillinIt_ \- Nah I'm sure we'll win, we always seem to no matter the odds #GoodGuys

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _KrillinIt_ with that laid back attitude you'll probably be killed at some point #WayItWorks

_KrillinIt_ \- Can you not do this right now because I'm not in the mood, _Piccolo'sWeapon_

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Alright I'm going to fight _PrinceVegeta_

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Whatever at this point I just want you all dead, if you want to line up to the slaughter be my guest

_Growku_ \- _KrillinIt_ come over here for a sec

_KrillinIt_ \- What? #Scared

_Growku_ \- I found my spirit bomb can you throw it at _PrinceVegeta_ for me I kinda can't move, like at all #GoodLuck

_KrillinIt_ \- Sure, put all this pressure on me. We all know how good I am under pressure #JustGreat

_PrinceVegeta_ \- I'm about done with this brat #Finally

_KrillinIt_ \- Eat this #FastBall #FateOfWorld

_PrinceVegeta_ \- #DodgedIt hahahaha

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Um... bounce back #?

_PrinceVegeta_ \- What? #Pain #MaybeDying

_KrillinIt_ \- Did that actually work?

* * *

_PrinceVegeta_ \- No, it actually didn't I'm only almost dead #Still killing you all.

_KrillinIt-_ That was supposed to work!

_Growku_ \- Oh, that's bad right?

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Really bad, that's really bad

_PrinceVegeta_ \- I'm going to destroy you all with a #BigBoom, no that sounds stupid #BigBang that sounds a better.

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Is everyone still alive, why won't anyone just die?

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I was wondering the same about you actually #WeShouldWin

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Don't give me any attitude boy, you've moved up my list for first kill after the fat one who cut me #Lists

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Hey the false moon is still up there #Transforming

_KrillinIt_ \- I honestly can't say whether this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing #PleaseJustLetMeLive

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- #Oooohhh #Growl #PunchRocks

_Growku_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ do you think _TheKingPiccolo_ would be very happy with you right now? No, he'd want you to kill _PrinceVegeta_ #GetHim

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- #Growl #Snarl #VegetaHunt

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Are you kidding? #Destructo Disk

_KrillinIt_ \- Hey, that's mine #Copy

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- #BodySlam #SleepItOff

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Yeah I'm Outtie #SoDone #Crushed

_KrillinIt_ \- I'm going to stab you in the face #Revenge

_PrinceVegeta_ \- You don't have the balls #BringIt

_Growku_ \- No _KrillinIt_ let him go

_KrillinIt_ \- Why?

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Why?

_Growku_ \- We're good guys, it's the right thing to do

_KrillinIt_ \- We can't just let him escape

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Already gone

_KrillinIt_ \- So it's all over, and only all of our friends had to die

_FatA_ **- I'm still alive

_KrillinIt_ \- All of our friends are dead

_FatA**_ \- Oh screw you guys I cut off his tail, I'm going back to _KittyKorin_

_Growku-_ Don't worry I'm sure we'll never see _PrinceVegeta_ again #Relax

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Growku-_ Wheeze, wheeze #StillAlive #HiEveryone

 _MartialMother_ \- Thank God everyone is alive #relief

 _KrillinIt_ \- ...Half of us died #What

 _MartialMother_ \- Everyone that matters is alive, oh and you too #PlusOne

 _KrillinIt_ \- I'm not going to bother arguing #LostCause

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I miss _PiccoloTheKing_

 _MartialMother_ \- He was a giant green menace #BetterOffNow

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- You know what, I thin-

 _PapaPopo_ \- Go to Namek #DoIt #Now #Balls

 _MartialMother_ \- Who is this black snowman and why is trying to tell us what to do?

 _PapaPopo_ \- #MagicBalls #We'reGoing #ShutUp

 _Growku-_ Wheeze #Popo

 _RichBitch-_ What and where is Namek? #TotallyLost

 _PapaPopo_ \- Get on my carpet #DoIt #Now

 _RichBitch-_ I'm not totally comfortable getting on that carpet with _PapaPopo_ , I'm not really into vaguely offensive looking genies #Jynx'sCousin

 _PapaPopo_ \- _RichBitch_ Now #Carpet #Ship #Namek #Balls #BringEveroneToLife

 _RichBitch_ \- Fine, I'll do it despite having almost no explanation #FeelingAwkward

 _Growku_ \- #Wheeze

* * *

_PapaPopo- Alright you're going to Namek #Namek_

_RichBitch-_ I'm going to Namek #I'mBored #MyExDied

 _KrillinIt_ \- I'm going to Namek #Pressured

 _MartialMother_ \- Don't even think about it _Piccolo'sWeapon_ , I know what you're thinking #MyBoy #StayOnEarth

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Doooo Itttt #SaveMe #Don'tListenToHags

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Piccolo says I should, _Growku_ what do you think

 _Growku_ \- Wh-Wheeze

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Well you heard dad, Imma go to Namek now #RunGuys #ByeMom #LoveYou

 _MartialMother_ \- Damn it _Growku_ , do something #UnrulySon #StillLoveMyBaby

 _Growku_ \- Wheeze

* * *

 _RichBitch_ \- And takeoff, I bet this will be nice and easy #Relaxing

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Don't worry _MartialMother_ I'll get some studying done on the way

 _KrillinIt_ \- Should I bring my senzu beans? #SenzuBeans

* * *

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- We made it, yawn just looking around makes me tired. Let's do this quickly I want to save _PiccoloTheKing_.

 _KrillinIt_ \- Great let's just... Does anyone suddenly feel scared #Premonition

 _LordFreezer_ \- Does anyone know how to change my username, this is what I get for letting _DoubleOreo_ set up my Twitter, that fat pink bastard. #WhyDoIBother

 _DoubleOreo_ \- To be fair Space Twitter is kind of buggy, I swear it was some weird auto correct. #NotMyFault

 _ZarBang_ \- _LordFreezer_ , this is why you should entrust everything to me rather than _DoubleOreo_ , someone more refined should be in charge of delicate matters

 _LordFreezer_ \- We all know you're too busy on Space Tinder to be of any use #Don'tPlayMe. All right sacrificial lambs time to gather some dragonballs. #SorryIMeanSoldiers

 _FreezerSoldiers_ \- Let's go #Wreck'Em

 _NamekForce_ \- Eat slug foot #BattleMode

 _DoubleOreo_ \- Should I like step in or something, the soldiers are dying

 _LordFreezer_ \- That's their job, besides now I don't have to pay them. Huh, alright step in

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _KrillinIt_ let's help #HeProtec #HeAttac

 _KrillinIt_ \- Grab the kid and let's boogie

 _LittleGreen_ \- Ummmm do I have any say in this

* * *

 _Quiwi_ \- Ah _PrinceVegeta_ time for me to take you dow-

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Okay now that loser is dead #FlawlessVictory. Things are looking good so far. Except the fact the fact that LordFreezer is here, actually this sucks #LookingForAFight

 _KrillinIt_ \- The pink blob is chasing us, this sucks #Faster #SolarFlare

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- It looks like a bubblegum beast, this sucks #PeacefulLifeOver

DoubleOreo- I'm blind thanks to some midget, this sucks #SeeingTheLight

 _LittleGreen_ \- Everyone I love is dying, this sucks #Depressed

 _RichBitch_ \- I'm bored, this sucks #FirstWorldProblems

 _LordFreezer_ \- If everyone doesn't hurry up,kill each other, and get me some dragonballs I might get annoyed, this sucks

 _Growku_ \- Wheeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to let me know what you think so I know whether or not to continue on after I run out of backlogged chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

_DoubleOreo_ \- I'm still paying off freaking lasik eye surgery, this better not be permanent I can't afford any more with _LordFreezer's_ insurance policy and my salary. #VoiceActivatedSpacePhones #JustLetMeKillYou

_KrillinIt-_ We should do something while he can't see #Quick

_DoubleOreo-_ You better not hide.

_Piccolo'sWeapon-_ Let's hide.

_DoubleOreo_ \- Now that I can see again and don't have to worry about people tripping me down staircases like I always do to my blind cousin I can #HuntYou. Nothing will distract me I'm #Focused

_PrinceVegeta-_ Hi-Ho Fatso #Smash #DidYouGetLost?

_Piccolo'sWeapon-_ I think he's distracted #Let'sMove

_LittleGreen_ \- All I wanted to do today was #Hang and now I'm dealing with this #StillProcessing

* * *

_ZerBang_ \- Do you think _DoubleOreo_ will catch them _LordFreezer_?

_LordFreezer-_ Why wouldn't he? _DoubleOreo_ knows I don't tolerate failure #Menacing

_ZerBang-_ Well he hasn't exactly been keeping up on training and I'll just say he's lucky the armor stretches #YourNotThicc

_DoubleOreo-_ Screw you #TooBusyToArgue

_LordFreezer-_ I rarely pay much attention to anyone below me #Shrug so I wouldn't know.

_ZerBang-_ I certainly know what it's like to be below you _LordFreezer_ #TrustMe

_LordFreezer-_ ...Um.

_ZerBang_ \- So what do you think _PrinceVegeta_ is up to now that he killed kiwi? #He'sAroundRight?

_LordFreezer-_ I doubt it's anything important #Shrug

* * *

_DoubleOreo-_ _PrinceVegeta_ you interrupted me, while I was on a #Hunt

_PrinceVegeta-_ I'm guessing for more food #Yikes. Have you started eating the underlings?

_ZerBang-_ Is that where the new recruits went?

_LordFreezer-_ I feel like I might have blown them up, I can't remember #Shrug

_DoubleOreo-_ First, I'm killing you _PrinceVegeta_ then I guess I need to hit the gym just to shut everyone up. #Cardio

_PrinceVegeta-_ Trust me you aren't making it to the gym anytime soon, but if you ask nice I'll make sure you hit the ground a few times. I wonder if you'll bounce?

_DoubleOreo-_ I don't need to take this #BlastBlastBlast

_PrinceVegeta-_ A for effort, but an F for aim #BehindYou

_DoubleOreo-_ How about this #BackHand... How did that fail? #CaughtInTheAct

_PrinceVegeta-_ This is so bad I almost feel sorry for you so I'll help you out #KindHeart

_DoubleOreo-_ Really?

_PrinceVegeta-_ Sure we always need to start with stretches #FeelTheBurn

_DoubleOreo-_ You're going to break my arms #Scream

_PrinceVegeta-_ That just means it's working #FeelTheBurn Everyone loves getting their bones cracked #Chiro

_DoubleOreo-_ Wait, you should take your anger out on _LordFreezer_ he's the one who blew up your planet and killed your people not me. #WhatAJerkRight

_LordFreezer-_ Excuse me?

_DoubleOreo-_ Uhhhh my profile was hacked... sorry _LordFreezer_ your the best #TopBoss

_ZerBang-_ That's why you need to make your passwords #Long and #Hard

_PrinceVegeta-_ I'm less than shocked, but now I need an outlet for my rage. Oh look, I found one a giant pink target. #Bye

_PrinceVegeta-_ You know I was kind of expecting confetti or candy to come out #Whatevs #AnotherOneDown

* * *

_KrillinIt-_ We're safe and back to #HomeSweetCave

_Piccolo'sWeapon-_ Plus we managed to save _LittleGreen_

_LittleGreen_ \- It's not like my entire family had to die first #LetMeMourn

_RichBitch-_ Don't you guys just use the dragonballs to wish everyone back to life, whenever something goes wrong? #CalmDown

_LittleGreen-_ No we're responsible enough not to need to bring people back to life constantly, what goes on where you live?

_KrillinIt-_ A lot

_Piccolo'sWeapon-_ Too much, I just want _PiccoloTheKing_ back

_RitchBitch-_ Did something go wrong out there? I can't sense energy so I've just been sitting around. Why did I even come?

_KrillinIt-_ Wait... yeah why are you here?

_Piccolo'sWeapon-_ Well almost everyone we know is dead, and _Growku_ is still in the hospital so we're not necessarily the last choices, but we are the only choices. #BTeamKinda

* * *

_PiccoloTheKing-_ Gohan you're on the #ASquad it's basically just us and everyone else sucks especially the one's who died #StuckWithThem and _Growku_ is too brain dead to join

_Yachamp-_ You're dead too in case you forgot #Don'tHitMe

_PiccoloTheKing-_ I sacrificed myself and unlike you I was actually able to kill the weaklings. #Don'tTryMe

_Chow2-_ I sacrificed myself too #Don'tForget

_PiccoloTheKing-_ And what exactly did that do? I saved a life, you made a mess. Plus your creepy #Let'sBeReal

_TriEye-_ Nobody thinks that about _Chow2_

PiccoloTheKing- Yes they do and you're not far behind #GetAHeadBand

_Piccolo'sWeapon-_ *Liked Tweet*

_KrillinIt-_ *Liked Tweet*

_PrinceVegeta_ \- *Liked Tweet*

_KingKai-_ *Retweet*

RichBitch- Yeah and I'm not a huge fan of _Yachamp_ either

_Growku-_ Who? #SlightlyLessWheeze

_Yachamp-_ I'm your boyfriend _RichBitch_ #WhatAreYouSaying

_RichBitch-_ I'm on the look out for a living man who will treat me right #Standards #Don'tDitchMe

_Yachamp-_ Whatever #NoLoyalty Well at least I know I can count on my boys right?

_Growku-_ Who?


	9. Chapter 9

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Well I just happened to stumble across a lovely little village, I wonder if they have a dragonball. I'll ask nicely #FriendlyIntroductions

_PrinceVegeta_ \- None of them have Space Twitter so I'll speak on their behalf, they asked me to kill them all and blow up their village in exchange for their dragonball. Who am I to deny them their request #EverythingWorksOut

_KrillinIt-_ Well if it's what they wanted then I guess we can't blame him.

_Piccolo'sWeapon-_ KrillinIt I think he was lying #Dunno

_LittleGreen_ \- The Namekian suicide rate is 0% so this is statistically unlikely, but I'm guessing I'm missing a few more uncles now thanks to _PrinceVegeta_ #GettingNumb

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Well I guess I'm the only one who will know

* * *

_Zarbang_ \- Vegeta killed DoubleOreo and a village #Don'tReallyCare

_LordFreezer_ \- Why would you think that? #CaringEvenLess

_Zarbang_ \- I'm basing it off his most recent update, it's slightly out of character and I know DoubleOreo #Intimately

_DoubleOreo_ \- The coolest guy in the universe _PrinceVegeta_ totally beat me also I'm dumb lol #ThisIsn'tVegetaTyping

_LordFreezer_ \- It sounds a bit like him, and it did say Vegeta wasn't typing, but considering I barely knew _DoubleOreo_ I'll trust your belief #I'llFindANewMinion #SpaceRecruiter

_Zarbang_ \- He served you for decades...

_LordFreezer_ \- Yes, and I barely knew him #Don'tMakeMeRepeatMyself. Now that he's apparently failed I'm tasking you with finding _PrinceVegeta_ #HurryUp

Zarbang- Of course _LordFreezer_ you know when you call I always come.

_LordFreezer_ \- Leave now and don't take long you know what I need

* * *

_KrillinIt_ \- A plan, so what should we do now?

_LittleGreen-_ Let's go to Guru he has a dragonball and he is the leader of our people, perhaps he will have a plan. It won't take long to get there if we fly.

_RichBitch_ \- And how am I supposed to get there? #JetPackIsHome

_KrillinIt_ \- You aren't, _Piccolo'sWeapon_ stay here with her I'll go with _LittleGreen_ and everything will be fine. #Coolio

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I feel like every time someone says that it becomes less true #NotCoolio. Let's just aim for not dying for the time being.

_RichBitch_ \- That works.

_KrillinIt_ \- Fair enough. First, I'll grab Little Green without him it might be difficult

* * *

_Zarbang_ \- Finding _PrinceVegeta,_ but I have plenty of stamina and I can keep going as long as I need.

_PrinceVegeta_ \- #Slam

_Zarbang_ \- You know you should really warn a guy before you just slam into him. But if you want to play rough, I'm up for it #I'mPrepared

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Aren't you afraid you'll rip your stockings? #FrillsNotKills #Loser

_Zarbang_ \- I've had my clothes torn off enough to know to keep extra on hand #WorryAboutYourself

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Do you dress up to compensate for the fact that you can't fight? #OnlyArmor #Warrior

_Zarbang_ \- No, but I wonder what you're hair is compensating for #ShortGuyProblems

_LordFreezer_ -Excuse Me?

_Zarbang_ \- Of course that doesn't apply to you _LordFreezer_. I'm aware you're petite and horny, but being the #Strongest you don't need to prove anything.

_LordFreezer_ \- I don't want to have to replace another minion, health insurance payouts are expensive, or they would be if I bothered to pay them. However, be aware that you're skating on thin ice.

_PrinceVegeta_ \- So you're an ice skater that might explain the outfit. Actually no that's unfair to ice skaters at least they can pull it off #TryHard

_Zarbang_ \- Enough, saying I don't look good in my clothes is reason enough to pound you #ReadyOrNot

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Because that worked so well for _DoubleOreo_ #Attack

_PrinceVegeta_ \- I honestly can't tell if you're any stronger than _DoubleOreo_ , but I can say for sure that you can't handle me #You'reAJoke

_Zarbang_ \- I think it's about time I start taking things seriously

PrinceVegeta- You're on the ground crushed under the weight of my power, exactly what are you planning on doing? #Seriously

_Zarbang_ \- Please I'm still nice and soft #Transform #GoHard

_PrinceVegeta_ \- Wait what?

_Zarbang_ \- #Bam Oh dear, I always finish too quickly once I go all in. Don't worry _LordFreezer_ I'm hurrying back.

_LordFreezer-_ Good, because you know wasting my precious time is something I hate.

* * *

_SuperKamiGuru-_ Unfortunately, I need to join Space Twitter anyway because I can't get out of my seat and people keep invading the planet. #Don'tBotherMe

_KrillinIt-_ Hi, _SuperKamiGuru_ I'm here for your help.

SuperKamiGuru- Can we get some security?

_NailedIt_ \- I'm your security or the closest thing around

_SuperKamiGuru_ \- Well security that will keep out small creatures like that thing.

_KrillinIt_ \- Hey, can _LittleGreen_ and I have your dragon ball?

_NailedIt_ \- Hello to you too, yes we're fine. Real nice to meet you #shortstack

_SuperKamiGuru_ \- Sure whatever #PowerUp now leave.

_NailedIt_ \- Why are you trusting him so easily? #WaltzInWaltzOut #DragonBallInHand #NoManners

_SuperKamiGuru_ \- I had a feeling.

_NailedIt_ \- A premonition or vision?

_SuperKamiGuru_ \- No, I felt like I wanted him to leave. I have a few shows on Space Netflix to catch up on before someone tries to kill us #Priorities

_NailedIt_ \- Can I just volunteer to go fight and possibly die? #MightBeBetter

_SuperKamiGuru_ \- No, I need you here in case the power goes out. #StillPriorities

_NailedIt_ \- Listen, before you leave

_KrillinIt_ \- I already left

* * *

_LordFreezer_ \- To go back, grab Vegeta, and figure out what he knows about the dragon ball he took. #MoveIt #ThinnerIce

_Zarbang_ \- You can count on me. I'm up for almost anything and don't worry I know how to move quickly.

_LordFreezer_ \- You have 10 minutes.

* * *

_BoxerBriefs_ \- Then you can get going. Once the ship is finished #TouchUps

_Growku_ \- No thanks I'm leaving now #TakeOff

* * *

_Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Come back safely _KrillinIt_ and _LittleGreen_

* * *


End file.
